A virtual world is a simulated environment in which users may interact with each other via one or more computer processors. Users may appear on a video screen in the form of representations referred to as avatars. The degree of interaction between the avatars and the simulated environment is implemented by one or more computer applications that govern such interactions as simulated physics, exchange of information between users, and the like. The nature of interactions among users of the virtual world is often limited by the constraints of the system implementing the virtual world.
It is within this context that embodiments of the invention arise.